Shinobi's Life
by Aralka
Summary: This story is about relationships that flourish in this type of atmosphere. It’s the story of people whose lives are defined by their lifestyles and by each other. [Various pairings]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, my new fic. Diffrent from the rest.

It took me a lot of work to write it, That's only the beginning and I'm quite unsure as to the style, OOCness, etc. It's the first time I tried writing something like that. Please, I beg you, review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Konoha was famous among other ninja villages for many things. The strength and determination of the warriors trained there, made its way into history. The hidden Leaf was a sign that would never be underestimated by anyone.

With such reputation, it's a real surprise that something so powerful could be destroyed by wars. There was only one thing that made the community the aim of attacks so often. The exams for ninja ranks and the training were much, much softer than other's.

Shinobi were believed to be weapons, deadly weapons with no feelings, no heart, only an organ beating inside their limbs.

The Sand village taught every child, since they could walk, how to slit another's man throat. The lessons for five year old children were often made on a dead body, sometimes even a member of the child's family or friend.

These lessons came to Konoha only after passing chuunin exam.

The test for a jounin in Sound village was to kill every other competitor. No matter, if there were ten, twenty, fifty or hundreds candidates. Only one could get the title, the rest were bound to be eliminated.

Those, who were lucky enough to have higher resistance than others, survived and managed to keep their sanity.

Those, who couldn't, escaped or died, slowly going insane, both from loneliness or blood that seemed to surround them.

From those villages, Gaara and Zabuza, the two devils came.

Zabuza died, admitting that shinobi's can't become the lethal weapons they are meant to be. Even he had a heart, which beat strongly in his chest as the tears for his only friend spilled from his eyes.

Gaara survived to become a monster. A beast, which fought only for himself, with a mark 'Love', graved by blood on his head.

From their birth, these killing machines were praised for their brutality , encouraged to develop more and more deadly attacks in a time where hesitation or mercy were nothing more than a cry for death.

The Leaf village was different. The little children, so naively oblivious of their fate, could play in the sun, snow and rain, with no care in the world.

But still, even peaceful Konoha had given birth to such a fiend. Itachi Uchiha, the Satan who murdered his family, leaving his only brother without a heart.

Yes, his younger brother survived, only to grow up in hatred and pain. The obsession for his older brother led him right into clutches of Orochimaru, the famous poisonous snake of Konoha.

The Uchiha prodigy still had a chance when he met his teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. As soon as the snake pierced his skin, marking him with his cursed sign, the last bits of heart he had, disappeared.

Mixed with hatred, pain, and a lust only for power, Sasuke left Konoha to join faithful companions of the Konoha traitor. He was announced a conspirator and placed in the bingo notebook, meaning that he was now an aim for every Leaf warrior. Surprisingly enough, none of the Rookie nine protested, Sakura and Naruto being the only ones who shed any tears for him.

Orochimaru was a different story. He was a threat to the people since his birth and that was obvious. His teacher, the third Hokage noticed it.

Orochimaru was born with no heart and that was why he should be killed just after he left his mother's womb.

But even, if he had no heart, Sarutobi possessed feelings. Those feelings, thought to be useless for every shinobi, caused a disaster in the village. Many, many Leaf inhabitants died from the snake hands. And many will die as the adder lures them into his trap.

You might blame the Hokage for it. He had the chance to prevent the disaster from happening. It was clear both to him and to every citizen that one of the great three should be eliminated from their lives, once and for all. Sarutobi knew this perfectly well, but still he couldn't bring himself to destroy his former student. He grew to love his learner and not even the love for his home and family could force him to slaughter Orochimaru.

That was one of the reasons why feelings are thought to be a great nuisance in shinobi's and kunoichi's life.

Regardless, what happened, happened. Orochimaru survived, and thanks to his sick experiments, managed to create a mixture for everlasting youth and life. He stayed hidden, waiting for the right opportunity to jump at his prey and sacrifice in the most cruel way. For example, ripping his throat slowly, very slowly, so that every cell of your body screams with pain. Or drown you in your own blood, after he took out you eyes, cut you ears and limbs.

Yes, such things were born in such villages and will be born for many, many centuries.

Not all people lived like this, though. No, most of the citizens were average, calm families whose children were never meant to be killers.

Parents chose the way their children lived. That's how many clans were created in Konoha, their descendants continually to pass the abilities to next generations.

Konoha was divided into two: The world where regular folk worked a safe job, or those who kept everyone safe and wealthy by murdering.

The second world was also divided: there were either those who had killed someone by the time they were ten, or those who gradually grew up to become a slaughterer.

And yet, in this kind of surroundings, relationships and love bloomed. Assassins got married, created families, trained their offspring.

This story is about relationships that flourish in this type of atmosphere. It's the story of people whose lives are defined by their lifestyles and by each other.

* * *

The room was silent. The only thing that could be heard, were breaths and pen scribing on a paper. Two young women were sitting at two desks, their backs bent as they scribbled on the paper. The clock struck one p.m. The one with brown hair, neatly folded into two buns on top of her head, stretched.

"I hate working in administration shift. I need action!" As to emphasize her words, she twirled her kunai in hand, before sticking it firmly into her desk.

"Yea, I agree. It's really boring here." The other one, with long, blond hair spilled on her shoulders, twirled her chair to meet the older woman's gaze.

"Oh, I bet for you it is. Since you passed the chuunin exam, Ino, almost every mission you get, requires seduction. I bet your missions are reeaaly interesting." The kunai owner snickered, a playful expression on her face, as she leaned her chin on her arm.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm so skilled at it," Ino smiled, teasingly flipping her ponytail over her back. "You're just jealous, Tenten, because I'm much prettier and sexier than you!"

Tenten laughed, her loud giggles echoed in the previously quiet room. "Yea, right. It's not me, who should be jealous. I can't imagine how poor Shikamaru takes it. I heard he's been to the Hokage to talk about it."

"Nonsense," her companion straightened instantly, her previously playful look replaced by a concerned one, "Shikamaru understands it. It's our job."

"Whatever you say, Ino." The bun haired girl rolled her eyes a she got back to work.

"I haven't lost my virginity yet..." a quiet whisper reached her ears.

On the lessons in the academy, the first thing a Kunoichi learns, is that nothing, not even your body belongs to you. As soon as you become a ninja, there's no escape. Unlike male ninja, a kunoichi isn't trained to use just her skills in genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. She is also trained in the art of seduction.

Virginity isn't something that is only yours. Waiting for the right man to give him the woman's most precious gift, didn't exist anymore. You sacrifice it, when you need to. Sometimes on a mission, if you're lucky, you lose it willingly.

Deciding that it isn't a matter that should be laughed at, Tenten came closer to the mind-walker kunoichi and kneeled by her.

"You know...I'm scared. Every time. I...I wanted to give it to Shikamaru. And every time he actually tries to DO something...I panic. I panic that he'll be disgusted with myself...And sometimes, I just feel like I'm betraying him...because...so many men touched me. I could never forget it...that's why I'm so terrified of doing it with Shika. But at the same time I'm petrified that someone else will take it from me...it's like a broken wheel." The blond girl hid her face in her hands, sobbing slightly. Tenten warped her arm around blue-eyed woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ino...I should have known that it's a sensitive subject for you." She felt kind of guilty; if only she hadn't bring that matter out...

"I'm alright. That's what's it like to be a Konoha warrior, right? To almost give the most you have." Ino smiled weakly, looking encouragingly at the woman beside her.

"If it makes you feel better...I...I gave myself to Lee two months ago." blushing a little, Tenten looked away.

"Really?" Just like she predicted, Ino jumped, instantly forgetting her worries. "What was it like? Did it hurt? Tell me!"

Laughing, the weapon specialist tried to pry of Ino's hands from her shoulders.

Since the four kunoichis passed the chuunin exams, they became very good friends. Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Tenten. They had to keep together to be strong. They comforted each other after a failed mission, they celebrated every success. They became inseparable.

But Tenten and Ino were closer to each other than the rest. Maybe because they were more energetic than the two medics. Or they continued the lifestyle of Kunoichi, while the other two healed.

Both women liked working together, whether on a mission or in administration. They found each other presence comforting and they could always talk during breaks. What's more, they helped each other to become better soldiers.

Ino admired Tenten's strength with knowledge of weapons and often let the older woman teach her more and more, so that she could use it on a battlefield. And Tenten was in awe because of Ino's feminine side and the care, the girl put into appearance. Just in case, the younger girl taught her the art of seduction.

Both were like sisters, confessing most private secrets.

Like the one Tenten now revealed.

"Nope. I'm not telling anything." Sitting stubbornly with her arms crossed, the girl took all pleasure in teasing Ino before she was forced to tell her.

"Fine then. I'll break into your mind and see everything. How does that sound?"

"Try it and I'll kunai you to the moon," For what seemed a millionth time, the dark haired girl threaten, waving her favorite weapon in front of Ino's face.

"Come one, Tenten...tell me. Maybe...maybe then, I'll be able to...you know..." fidgeting a little, Ino blushed.

Her 'older sister' blinked. Since when was Ino embarrassed about it?

"Fine. I'll tell you the best way I can but...I won't tell you everything." Sticking her tongue out, she chuckled hearing Ino give a squeal of pure delight. That girl was too curious for her own sake.

She closed her eyes, remembering soft touches and whispers in the night...

"It didn't hurt. Thanks to my active lifestyle, my barrier broke long time ago. But...the feeling was just heavenly. And it felt like that only because...I love him. There. That's the secret." She was chuckling at the disappointed look on Ino's face.

"Gee, Ten, you sound just like in some chick book."

The clock struck two p.m.

"Yo, Ino." A new voice ringed in the room. a male one.

"Shikamaru!" The lively girl ran to him, kissing his cheek. It was bloodied, just like rest of his clothes.

"How was your mission? Shouldn't you see Tsunade first? Oh, God! You're all covered in blood!" The shadow master's girlfriend started to look him over, before he pulled her into his embrace, stopping all her movements. "I'm fine," he grumbled, grabbing her waist, "the mission was so troublesome. It was troublesome too, but I came to see you first."

Ino smiled. Years of experience taught her how to recognize his signs of affection. "You're so sweet. But I only finish at 3 p.m, so.." trailing, she looked over to her companion. Knowing what she meant, Tenten sighed. "Go ahead, Ino. I can finish it. You stood in for me last week, remember?"

"Thanks, Ten!" Squealing, Ino gave her a big hug, grabbed her jacket and in less than one minute she was already out, her arm hooked with her boyfriend's.

Shaking her head with affection, Tenten smiled. She snatched papers from Ino's desk and went to her own sitting in the chair as she concentrated at the double work waiting for her.

"Let's visit Chouji." Nara's quiet, uncertain voice reached her. She gripped his arm.

"Sure. Let's."

Since the return of the first leadership mission, led by Nara Shikamaru, four years passed. Lots of things changed in the 'Rookie Nine'.

First of all, Naruto left for three years, only to come back much more powerful. He tried many times to find Sasuke, with no success. Just like Itachi and Orochimaru, he seemed to disappear. Tsunade claimed that when the time will be right, he will come back. To fight against them.

There were many conflicts with the Sound village, fortunately none of them bloomed into war, much thanks to Konoha diplomatists. However, the tension still hung in the air.

Relationship with the Sand village improved a lot, and Konoha could be sure that the community has at least one faithful companion. It was all thanks to the Kazekage's and Naruto's friendship.

However, things weren't so good for former rookie nine. Since the last of Uchiha disappeared and the task to bring him back failed, everything seemed to fall.

The first tragedy, and the one that hit them most, was Chouji's death. After he survived the retrieval assignment, his wound opened during one of his first chuunin fights. Due to the lack of medical supplies and the long distance from the nearby hospital, Chouji died last winter.

Since then, the loyal duo, Ino-Shika continued to come to his grave, every now and then.

Just a month later, Neji Hyuuga, one of the most powerful Konoha shinobi's, had gone missing. It has been already six months with no news from him and he was believed to be dead. The Hyuuga clan still mourned after their genius.

Those two events were enough to break their hearts. Rookie nine stopped meeting in group, like it used to. Smaller groups and pairs were formed.

Lee gave up on Sakura long time ago, when he saw someone who's much better for him. Tenten comforted Rock after operation and gave him, like he put it, 'the strength of youth' to develop his taijutsu.

Sakura, after three years of depression, found console in Naruto's arms. When he came back, he found himself warped in her warm embrace he longed after so long. If someone deserved to be loved, it was Naruto.

Hinata, seeing the happiness Sakura gave Naruto, decided to finally open her eyes and see what was in front of her for so long. She and Kiba met in secret since the Main Hyuuga family did not approve of Inuzuka clan.

Ino sighed, remembering all those sad and happy times, snuggling under Nara's arm. Instinctively feeling that something is wrong, he pulled her closer.

They stopped at the memorial stone. The sign of love for the village. Love, so strong that they didn't hesitate to gave their life for it.

This one stone...one simple, piece of rock. It was a symbol of simplicity of feelings shinobis had for the villages. When she was younger, Ino often wondered why they didn't build something bigger, like the Hokage's monument. Now, she understood.

Those who sacrificed their lives hadn't done it in order to be praised. They did it, because they loved their families and home, nothing more, nothing less. They didn't need to be heroes.

_The first rule of Konoha ninja: Never bow before your opponent, fight and die with your head proudly raised..._

All they asked for, was a simple memory. A sign that meant that their sacrifice wasn't wasted. Unwillingly, all of them became Konoha's pride.

_Second rule of Konoha ninja: Even when there's no hope, fight with everything you've got._

Ino and Shikamaru stood in silence, together under the pouring rain. Time seemed to stop for Ino as she remembered her ninja career...

She pushed those thoughts away. No need to reminiscence on those missions. They're not worth it.

Her mind wandered to the time after Chouji died. With a quiet shame, she realized that she didn't want to remember it. Only one event stuck to her mind, the one that actually brought her and her former teammate closer...

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on, Shikamaru, please. Just try it, alright?"_

_She'd been sitting by his bed since morning, trying to convince him to just eat something. He was lying in the bed, sheets completely covering him and she'd been sitting in a chair, just by him. This was the fourth day in a row that she had visited, and nothing seemed to change. She was trying to make him talk to her, at least look at her. Nothing worked, not even her going into complete-bitch mode._

_Every day was his response was hurting her, but today it stung even more. She woke up earlier and tried so hard to make something that was edible. She studied cooking books and various recipes until she decided on one, quite simple, even for her. And still he didn't seem to care at all. She felt tears in her eyes. If this was happening under any other circumstance, she would've thrown the food at him and stormed off by now. But not even Ino was so insensitive when someone is so clearly suffering much more than her._

_Setting the food aside, she got up and went to the other side of the bed to see if he was awake. His eyes were opened, but empty and not seeing._

"_Shikamaru." She carefully thought of a strategy. Damn, nothing seemed to be right at this time. He was a strategist, not her! Finally, she gave up on motivation speech and just settled for a simple question._

"_Please Shikamaru, just a bite of food?" She brought the cold dish to his face. "Your mom says you haven't eaten in a couple of days." She felt like crying when she still got no response._

_Finally, the boy grunted and rolled, his back facing her once again. She held her breath, waiting for something more. When time passed and there was nothing, she gave up. She strolled to him once again and kneeled, so that their faces were on the same level. They stayed like this for quite some time, just looking in the eyes._

"_Go away," he sighed, pulling the sheets so they covered his head._

_Ino just sat stubbornly in the chair again, crossing her arms._

"_You know, Shikamaru," she tried again, inspecting her nails, "Beating yourself up like that won't help you to feel any better." She wasn't sure if she chose the best method, but what else she could do? Nothing helped. Asuma's reassuring talks, his mother's screaming, his father's and Godaime advices...she had to try._

_Hearing a sound from the lump on the bed encouraged her to continue. She was afraid. He was already emotionally crushed and she didn't want to make things worse. _

"_Chouji would probably be upset you're letting good food go to waste," Ino commented casually. She hoped he wouldn't notice the concern in her voice._

_Finally, he pulled the covers of and sat up facing Ino. His hair was a mess and he had big bags under his eyes. "Chouji is dead." He said in a tone which sounded just like his famous 'Troublesome'_

_She nodded, not taking her eyes of him. "I know he is, Shikamaru." She bowed her head, suddenly feeling very small and pathetic. "But he still would be upset."_

_Silence greeted them again. This time it was full of tension, full of hope and patient waiting._

_When minutes passed, Ino started to think how to break the quietness, but she changed her mind when she saw his hands trembling on the blanket._

_His shoulders were shaking and he was crying_

_He dove under covers again, hiding his face in his pillow, which quickly became wet, muttering something about his faults, his mission and his responsibility._

"_Shikamaru." Suddenly, an old memory hit her and she knew what to say. The first class for girls in the academy. She repeated every word her teacher said to them._

_"We, woman, for ages were meant to be mothers and wives. We were fated to tend for our children, while our husband provided us living." She winced a little at how old fashioned that sounded. "However, in a shinobi village, things are different. Women are also weapons. I expect both my parents not to come back from a mission one day. I fear of that day, but what can I do? That's the life of a shinobi."_

_She laid by him in the bad, warping an arm around his neck and pulling his head closer. "Don't think I don't care about him. I miss him already. A lot. I'm just happy that I didn't lose both of you."_

_Feeling that she had done everything she could, she stood up and left. All she wanted was a warm bed, like the one she just left...and a moment of forgetting about all her worries._

_She slept for the half of the day, ditching her work in the shop. _

_She was reading Tenten's book about various types of weapons when her father called her to come downstairs._

_When she got down, she saw her father pointing to the kitchen table. There was her favorite bento box placed on it, with a bunch of wildflowers, obviously picked very recently as they were still fresh. The one who left it, didn't even bother to make a bouquet, she noted. There was also a small card attached to it._

_She folded it open and read the few words written inside_

_You're still a terrible cook. Don't you know cold food tastes horrible? Make it warmer next time. __But it wasn't that bad. At least I managed to live._

_It wasn't signed, but no name was needed. Ino knew who was it from and she couldn't help __but giggle all the way to her room, where she plucked the flowers into a crystal vase._

_**End flashback**_

The rest was a blur. Shikamaru's constant depression and her chubby friend's funeral were hazed, felt foreign.

Although she first killed at the age 15, Ino fully realized that she wasn't playing shinobi anymore only one, last winter afternoon. This was real. The memories of blood that painted her hands was real and never seemed to come off after that. The smell was always around her, making her want to puke. She hated herself and felt disgusted with her body. Especially when she thought that the ninja who killed Chouji was probably just like her, a normal shinobi. They shouldn't be blamed. She had no one to blame for the death of her friend. That was their lifestyle.

With a pang in her heart, Ino realized that she grew up. And that she wished she could be a child forever.

Killing became easier, however never the same. Tenten had to hold her hair when she killed for the first time after Chouji's death, because she threw up so badly. She never vomited again, but the memory was still fresh.

Shikamaru bowed so she did the same. Together, hand in hand, they walked towards the woods. Ino cuddling up to Shika.

Right now, they had each other. But how long will it last?

_Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office_

"I called this meeting because the jounin exams in the Suna village are coming up. We have to prepare a list of candidates." Tsunade's tired eyes drifted from one face to other. "Any suggestions?"

The jounins were surprisingly agreeable. The representatives of Konoha were, as following:

Nara Shikamaru

Uzumaki Naruto

Tenten

* * *

A/N: That Prologue is longer than three chapters of my other fics. Once again, please review, it means a lot to me! I'm not sure when I'll update it...it depends on your opinions. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Review, please! I'm really putting big hope into this story and I want it to be the best it can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as the beams of sunlight hit him in the face, seeping through his curtains. Rolling over to face the clock, he noticed a seal lying on his desk, with a Hokage emblem on it. He closed his eyes, hoping for the dream to enfold him once more, when he heard his mother stomping in the kitchen. He sighed, knowing that this day was probably wasted. No day when he was forced to wake up before noon could be good.

_Troublesome..._grumbling, he reached for the scroll, slowly folding it open. Whatever it was, it was trouble for sure and he wasn't keen on facing it.

_Nara Shikamaru, you have been chosen...bla bla bla...for the jounin exam in the Sand country, which takes place in two weeks. Further details available at the reception desk...yada yada yada... you're free from mission for the time being. Signed, Tsunade, The fifth Godaime of Konoha, etc, etc, etc._

He scowled, not believing what he just read. _No way I'm being a jounin_, he grimaced. Higher ranks meant more troublesome missions and harder work. Nara Shikamaru wasn't excited about working. Actually, there were few things the shadow master got excited about. '_Alright, I'll just tell them that I won't be a jounin, that's all. No big deal.'_ He glanced at the scroll, the line _'You're free from missions for the time being'_ flashed before his eyes. Slowly, he stretched, wincing at the crack that sounded in his back. _'Maybe I'll tell them later.'_

Sighing in content, the young man closed his eyes, feeling a cold breeze pass. It was already autumn and the days were beginning to get colder and colder, which wasn't unnoticed by the deer boy. Unwillingly, his mind drifted to the scroll, cursing it all over. He had enough troubles with being a chuunin, he really didn't need more. Not to mention, the thought of the reaction of villagers was making him feel even worse.

After he graduated to chuunin, being the only one from the whole group, a wave of gossips washed through citizens. That idiot teacher, Asuma, couldn't keep his mouth shut and in one day after his promotion, everyone knew of the reasons. His already incredibly high IQ, which not only seemed to grow as the years passed but also was probably the most troublesome thing in his life. Anyways, when it occurred to everyone what genius they had, you'd think that they'd be delighted. No such luck.

Except Itachi Uchiha, he was the youngest chuunin in 30 years. Since everyone knew what Itachi had done, they had reasonable motives to hate him too.

Everywhere he went, he was greeted by whispers and pointing. The hated gazes of villagers caused it to be impossible to go to a shop and buy anything. He only got solitude in his favorite cloud watching spot and among ninja fellows. Ordinary people didn't understand his situation and that was new to them so they feared him. He was able to understand it, but why they had to say such ridicules things?

_**Flashback**_

'_Itachi, Sasuke and Orochimaru were geniuses too' one woman whispered loudly to her companion as they passed him. _

'_Yes' the companion just as loudly agreed 'and didn't they have smaller IQ?' _

_He bowed his head, slowing his pace so he wouldn't need to listen to their conversation. It seemed that they wanted to make him suffer even more, because both women kept steady pace with the shadow boy. _

'_They say he'll be a special ANBU before he's 15' _

'_That's nothing! I bet he will destroy the whole village before that.'_

'_I have no idea what's our Hokage thinking. She should exile him as fast as possible' _

_The burden on his shoulders seemed to grow as the number of successful mission grew higher. _

'_No wonder he's so successful, he's a spy!' _

'_That's bull, he's Orochimaru's companion and he had taken over Hokage!'_

'_Thanks to him, Itachi and Orochimaru will come back to finish us off!' _

_**End Flashback**_

People were so unfair. It wasn't his fault that he was born like this. He never asked for his brain, damnit! He always wanted to be just an average shinobi, and his cursed intelligence made his dream impossible. He should be the one who's angry here, right?

He opened his eyes, squinting them a little as bright light blinded him. The clouds lazily passed by, making him a little drowsy.

He was anxious if the rumors will return in case he graduated once again.

"Ino-chan, look!" Tenten waved a scroll right in front of Ino's face. The blond girl blinked, trying to force sleep away from her eyes. "I was chosen to enter an exam for jounins! It's in two weeks!"

Her companion blinked once again, smiling weakly. "Congratulations, Tenten. I'm happy for you."

A little annoyed and angry, she went back to work.

_Why didn't Tsunade choose me? I trained so hard since I became a chuunin...and I really improved. Was it because jounins get seduction missions only in emergency? She sighed sadly, feeling a lump in her throat. Is this all I'm good at? Except that, I wasted all those years trying to get better?_

The brown haired girl looked closely at her companion. Something was clearly wrong. She didn't want to force the mind walker kunoichi to talk about something she didn't want to. So, acting like nothing happened, she continue to ramble, all the time watching her friend carefully, in case she saw something uncharacteristic.

"Shikamaru and Naruto were appointed too, you know!" Ino jumped, startling her companion.

"Shikamaru's taking it too?" The girl yelled in the weapon's master face, wetting it slightly with her saliva. The asked girl blinked. "Well, yes, at least that's what the Hokage told me...if he won't, Tsunade promised to make his life a living hell." The blond woman dropped her comrade. "I...need to go." She used one of her seduction tricks, making teary eyes and a sad face at Tenten, who gulped. "Please, Ten-chan? I will cover for you later! I beg you, I need to go..." seeing her hesitation, she dropped to her knees, holding out arms in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh, Ten-chan, I heard the news! Let the fire of youth burn in your soul forever, my sweet angel!" A wild, green whirlwind entered the room, messing all the papers and destroying most of them. It surrounded the shocked girl, encircling her frame as it materialized in the form of Rock Lee.

'Sweet Angel' turned purple, slowly going into her 'Devilness from hell' form. "LEE! You MORON, I TOLD you not to do that!" The man in green suit didn't seem to care at all. Unlike Tenten, he was still cheerful with fire burning in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. "How could I resist the joy of youth, my darling? Together, we'll become the famous pair of Konoha! Most powerful jounins in love!" Gradually, the 'Devilness from hell' turned again into Tenten, who was slowly processing the information Rock gave her. "Wait, what do you mean together? Only I, ME, am going to Sand country!" she waved her arms, feeling a little guilty for breaking his happiness. Lee grinned even more "Fear not, my princess! I shall not leave you, for I, ME, am going also! Gai-sensei", here his eyes sparkled like starts, "fought with all his power of youth and finally he managed to convince Tsunade to give me a chance!" He paused, only to show his 'hero pose' and pumping his fist in the air. "Oh, Gai-sensei! I won't fail! I won't disappoint you!" he wailed, almost crushing Tenten in his embrace. Ino snickered. "I bet Tsunade just wanted to get rid of Gai, that why she gave up." She muttered. Lee turned to her, tears streaming from his face. "Now, who would want to do that?"

Ino chose not to answer this question and discreetly turned her face when the 'famous green beats of Konoha' planted a long and passionate kiss on his girlfriend's lips, before running out, screaming his love to all Konoha.

Seeing the still flushed and breathless Tenten, the blond girl smiled cunningly. _An opening!_

"Well, Ten-chan. Since it was YOUR boyfriend who caused this mess, you should clean it, right?" Tenten only nodded, looking in the distance when the cloud of dust slowly set down.

"And I get enough time to take a walk, ne? I'll be back soon!" Ino was already out, rushing to find her own boyfriend. The faster she got out, the better. Unfortunately, Tenten recovered really quickly. "Ino, you cheater!" she screamed waving her fists in the door frame and throwing various weapons in the small figure disappearing in the distance, with a long ponytail swinging in the air. "I helped you with cleaning when you got in that fight with Shikamaru-san, remember!" Flaring angrily, Tenten snatched a broom and started swinging it with force, trying to let her stamina off.

Ino grinned, hearing the shouts of her raging teammate. She couldn't really blame Tenten, Lee was a real nuisance, but what a handsome trouble he was! Since he grew his hair, making the bangs fall on his eyebrows, he looked really good. What's more, he had great legs and that tight suit made them stood out even more. Plus, he always had the funniest responses, which usually made Tenten furious. Thank god, her anger never lasted long. by the time she got back, the room would be cleaned and her friend would be sitting calmly at her desk, completely into work.

_Or maybe not_. She winced as a kunai flew pass her missing her face only an inch. Tenten had a marvelous aim.

Shikamaru was still lying in the same spot, oblivious to the ruckus he unwillingly caused. He was drifting of a little, when something, suspiciously looking like another scroll, bounced off his forehead. Cursing under his breath, he sat up and unrolled it.

_I knew that it was going to be a bad day. So much for Tsunade keeping her word. What is that woman thinking? First she tells me, I'm free of missions and now this. Troublesome woman, troublesome missions, troublesome life!_

Performing a few hand seals, he quickly teleported right into the Hokage office, just when a certain figure appeared in the distance.

_Poof!_

_Ack!_ The Hokage jumped, stepping on her robes but somehow still managing to keep her balance.

"Shikamaru! Don't get in like that! What if I was bathing or getting dressed?" The woman placed a hand on her large breast, glaring daggers at the man before her.

"Shouldn't you do that things in your home, Hokage-sama?" The asked boy scowled, pushing his hands into his pockets, "What do you want? I mean-" he corrected himself quickly, "-What do you want, your majesty?"

"Hahaha, very funny." Tsunade growled, sitting again. "There's a shortage of jounins and I need you on one mission. I know," she raised her up when Shikamaru opened his mouth in protest, "that you're still a chuunin, but you won't go on that mission, I only need you to give orders by a transmitter. It's a fairly easy mission, actually only two positions are endangered. The leader is not necessary to be present there, because it's just formality that a jounin should be a part of a team for such missions. Here're the details."

"Fine. I'll do it, but under one circumstance. I won't have to take the jounin exam. What's the point if you're using me as a jounin anyways?" The man looked over the paper Tsunade gave him.

_Mission nr 955500044-E_

_Type: Spy_

_Team members:_

_Yada yada yada..._

_Seduction and getting information: Ino Yamanaka_

_What the hell? Again?_

"Hokage-sama, why did you put Ino in 'Seduction' again? I think she already had enough of these missions! And isn't she chosen as a jounin as well?" Shikamaru glared at the woman.

"Erm...well, you have to admit, she's very skilled at it. Every spy mission with her as a bait is successful." _No wonder_, Shikamaru thought absentmindedly, _with this body...Stop it! Don't think about her like that!_ He cursed as soon as that thought passed his mind. Ino was much more than a pile of stunning cells.

"I admit, she improved much, but..." Something clicked inside the boy's mind. "But jounins don't get seduction missions, right?" He finished for her aloud, knowing the answer.

"Well, yes. Now, hurry up. This mission is inside the village, one of the citizens is suspected to be a spy. The task will begin soon."

"I won't do it." He stated in a firm voice, throwing he scroll back to her and turning away.

"Shikamaru, don't you dare leave. Why not?" A dangerously calm voice halted him. He winced as his right eye twitched in annoyance.

"I would never give her such an order. I couldn't do it."

"Nara, you're a shinobi. In this country, you can fight or kill your own children, wife even parents. Giving an order of seducing really isn't that bad." The blond woman stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Fine, let's make a deal. You'll take part in the exam with Ino but you'll have to carry out this mission successfully. Alright?"

Shikamaru turned to face her.

"_Shika! Wait for me with taking the jounin exam! I want to do it with you, just like when we were in Team 10!"_

"...Fine."

And as if fate wanted it, he bumped right into his girlfriend after coming out of the office. He forced a smile.

"Oh! Shikamaru! I looked all over for you! Congratulations, I'm sure you'll become a jounin!" Under her fake smile, she was a little bitter and disappointed. Did he forget what she told him...?

"You too. We're leaving together, I just met with Tsunade." Ino blinked, clearly surprised.

"Kyaaa! Thank you, Shikamaru!" She erupted into giggles, jumping onto his form and tackling them both to the ground. He let out a huff, when her elbow jammed into his chest, leaving him with no oxygen. "Yea, well...first, you have to complete this mission." Quickly, he entangled her form from his limbs, terrified that someone might see them. He didn't need to ruin his reputation even more. He watched with regret as her face fell, when she read the details.

"We'll be in a constant connection by transmitters. If something goes wrong, I'll arrange help." That was the only comfort he could give her. They were shinobis. Their life wasn't a fairytale and not everything might be alright. And even if for them everything will be fine, others will suffer.

"My, aren't you a handsome one," she purred, remembering to draw out words slowly, so that it'll sound more tempting.

The ninja was anything but handsome. He was a big man, with a wild beard and very darkly tanned skin. He was middle aged, thirty-forty years. Right now, his mind was only set on fucking this sweet little thing under him. The girl was young, she looked no more than 16 years and that aroused him the most. He started to tug on her panties, trying to pull them down...Ino froze as his other hand traveled up her thighs. She wanted nothing more but kick him in the guts and ran away. She grabbed his wrist. "Not yet, darling" she whispered. "You've been a bad boy, right? Giving Konoha information to the Sound village...And bad boys get punished..." with those words, she pounced on him, immobilizing his hand by pinning them to the floor. She straddled his legs.

"Yes...It was worth it though. I can give you fortune, just stay and..." She bent lower as his lips whispered disgusting things in her ear. She forced away a shudder of pure loathing.

_Third rule of a Konoha ninja: A shinobi has to control his body, no matter what._

Shikamaru clenched his fists hearing the sounds from the room. The transmitter had to be placed quite nearby the couple as he heard their every word. Such intense wave of anger washed through him that it made it almost impossible to just sit there. He wanted to run to Ino and...Rip that man's gut out. However, the fury soon dismissed and he was back to his old, grumpy self.

_Troublesome..._he muttered. A knock could be heard.

"Shikamaru-san...I brought you some tea..." A quiet, uncertain voice echoed in the silent room. He sighed.

"Come in, Hinata-san."

Hinata really grew past those years. She became more independent and a little braver. The stuttering stopped as soon as she got over Naruto. She even ignored her father warnings and kept meeting with Kiba in secret. Their relationship was steady, much thanks to the fact that they were in the same team for years. Actually, he envied Kiba that his lover wasn't a kunoichi and at the same time he was proud that Ino was. Strange feeling it was, but he paid no mind. Too troublesome and he had enough work without analyzing his feelings.

"You should be thankful that you can be with Ino-san, Shikamaru-san. Look at me and Kiba. I have to betray my own family, just to be with the one I love. Thank God, Tsunade-sama always sends Kiba to me when his injured...that way we can be a little longer together." She smiled sadly. "Kiba-kun even refused to be jounin for me. He said that he wanted to be with me as much as it's possible."

Hyuuga were a cruel clan. Weak people were not needed and not respected.

"Aren't you cross about that thing with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked indolently, ignoring Ino's voice ringing in one of his ears.

"Not really...Naruto-kun will always have a special place in my heart. He gave me strength. Without him, I wouldn't have Kiba-kun right now. I will always treasure that feeling in my heart. But...as long as he's happy, I guess it's alright with me."

"Troublesome...relationships are sooo troublesome. Why did I even..." muttering something, Shika paused as he heard a male voice in the transmitter.

"_Yes...It was worth it though. I can give you fortune, just stay and.."_ the rest wasn't audible, but that was all he needed.

"Team 37, attack. You have the right to kill him." _Finally, it's over_. He breathed deeply with relief. Hinata already left. He took out a paper and started writing a report.

_You have the right to kill him...Who gave me this right, anyway?_

In this world, you can kill whoever you want and might not be punished by it. In this world blood, weapons were common in every child's life. Not many of them experienced real childhood. Naruto and Shino, both were sacrificed by their clans to become stronger. They had no choice, but follow the path they were forced to enter. By passing down abilities, a child had no choice but use them. They took the burden of their family sins on their shoulders. Their innocent hands were stained by blood without their knowledge.

That is how things were in Konoha and in every village. And it won't change, never.

The world they lived in was a cruel place. Just to keep their sanity, they had to pretend that it was all normal, just like it should be. And maybe it was.

They didn't know how to live any other way.

Shikamaru sighed, slowly getting up and heading towards his home. No point in waiting for Ino, she won't come anyways.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm so sorry, Shikamaru! I had to wash myself from the mission and..." she trailed, noticing the suspicious look on his face. "And it took you two hours? God, Ino don't lie to..." it was then when he noticed how red all her body was, as if she was scrubbing herself till her skin came of. "...Why did you try to do, peel of your skin? It's not pretty enough?" He snickered a little, even though he wasn't amused by his stupid joke. Ino stayed silent, as if not knowing what to say._

_Days later, he found out what kind of missions Ino has to go. He also overheard Tenten talking to Sakura on his way to the Hokage._

"_I feel sorry for Ino. She's strangely sensitive about this all seduction thing. She said she couldn't sleep after she experienced it for the first time. She was rambling about how filthy she felt, how disgusting...Maybe you could talk to her, Sakura." The pink haired girl sighed. "Sure, I can do it. But what for? It won't help her. That's how our life is. Ino has to get use to it."_

_Not wanting to hear anymore of it, Shikamaru left._

_But something was wrong with their relationship ever since. Every time he actually went through the trouble of touching her unexpectedly, she always stiffed before relaxing. And every time he thought they will actually do it...She stopped, saying that she's still not ready. That was slowly driving him crazy. Why was it, that she was ready to do it on every mission and not with him?_

_For him, Ino was very tempting. He loved her character and her body. As lazy as he was, when he wanted something badly and cared for it, he did everything to get it. Though he was a very patient man, so he could wait. But in their future, he didn't want to wake up next to her as she rolled away from him in disgust._

**_End Flashback_**.

Shika sighed. Those memories couldn't be completely erased from her mind, but maybe they'll fade when she will stop taking such missions.

But to gain something you need to sacrifice something in return. Even if she stopped taking seduction missions, she will have to take more dangerous ones. The chance of her surviving will rapidly fell. And if she died, than he...he...

Shikamaru cursed, looking at the sky. All clouds had passed.

_Damned, troublesome day!_

_Meanwhile, in the sound country..._

"I already told you, I'll never betray Konoha!" A white-eyed man hissed, looking with hatred at the man in front of him.

"Tsk, tsk...we'll see about it. You lasted five months and your will should break soon. Very soon." A pale man with dark hair looked at him with amusement.

"Orochimaru...you fucking piece of-" Neji's cursing were stopped by a swift kick in his already wounded face. He groaned.

"Orochimaru-sama. I have something that might finally get him into talking..." a man with glasses interrupted, opening the door. His master turned to him.

"Good. Let's try it out then."

Neji didn't even feel when they tied his limp, bloodied body on the wall by his broken arms.

"What will you do with all those information, Master?" Kabuto asked, tying the Hyuuga's wrists tighter.

"Oh, I'll attack Konoha of course. Last time, I couldn't succeed but now...things might be very different." His eyes flashed angrily. "I'll destroy everything you loved, Sarutobi...every member of you 'family'...you'll pay me for everything." He growled. As if suddenly remembering something, he glanced at the silent person in the corner. "Aren't I right...Sasuke?"

The sharingan user didn't even bother to respond, just nodded his head. Konoha will pay for giving birth to his brother.

Neji managed to open his right eye. The left one was too swollen to even try. Blood in his mouth and nose made it almost impossible to breathe and he was rapidly gasping for breath. His dry throat didn't make things better and each breath felt as if he was swallowing fire mixed with the coppery taste of his own blood.

Seeing Kabuto nearing him with a bottle he clenched his teeth and held his breath. Maybe if he suffocated, this nightmare will end...

Humans are really strange creatures. They'll do everything to survive, that was always in their instincts. In ninja cases, it was even more evident. The determination and strong will made it so impossible to break a strong shinobi, however everyone had its limits.

_The Fourth rule of Konoha ninja: Sooner die than betray your teammates or village._

Neji's screams echoed through the whole night.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm not sure when I'll update it. Reviews always seem to get me into a great mood for writing...

P.S. I never knew that writing about Lee could be this fun! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially:**Sea-Tiger170 **and **Lynlyn-maru**. These were the best reviews I've ever got, thanks a lot!

Please review. Recently, I've been having a bit of breakdown...so, c'mon, cheer me up with your opinions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The greatest shinobis came from the oldest and most respectable clans, formed in Konoha. Each had it's own tradition, abilities and characteristic appearance. since ages, the members of every clan passed down their abilities and secrets of ninjutsu to the next generation, creating a chain never to be broken. If you were born in such a clan, your destiny was sealed. You will be a ninja, whether you like it or not. There were never any objections to it. Children grew in the atmosphere of great respect which surrounded their parents. From their birth they watched how to live as a good shinobi and unwillingly they became set on this one aim: to continue the tradition of their family and make most out of their inheritance.

A very big role played eyes. Almost each tribe had their own special color and built of eyes. Most famous were: The Hyuuga Byakugan and the Uchiha Sharingan.

Thanks to the sharingan, you can copy your every enemies move. However, it's difficult to learn how to control the power coming from these eyes. It takes years, even for a genius, to understand the complexity of it.

The Byakugan, which belong to the oldest and the most powerful clan in the whole Leaf village, allowed you to see through your opponent. And not only the body; you could easier read their emotions, heir fears, their passions...And then use it against them.

These two were the most famous and looked up to families in Konoha although they had to ay an enormous price for it. The Hyuuga's were divided into two, the main family and the branch family. Constant quarrels and even wars because of the cursed seal weakened the tribe a lot. Many Branch family elements were killed, dieing in agony because of the mark damaging them from inside, slowly and slowly...

The Uchiha clan was slaughtered, one by one. All because of their genius, Itachi Uchiha. Not only the said man murdered his parents, grandparents, cousins and everyone with sharingan, he left his younger brother without a heart, only an organ beating in his chest.

Less known families like Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka or Akimichi, never met with something like that. They had their own tragedies but none could compare to those.

Sometimes too much strength and power is not only a curse to you; your family can suffer too.

* * *

Sakura sighed, running her hand through her short hair. Since she cut it at the chuunin exams, it was never allowed to grow back. As a medic, long hair meant bigger troubles and more risks to be caught in some wounds. 

The pink haired girl loved such days. It was calm, peaceful. She was strolling down a street, not rushing anywhere just enjoying life. Only one thing could make this even better: company.

Since Sasuke left, she often found herself thinking of him, begging him in her mind to come back. Even now, when Naruto was by her side, she still longed for the Uchiha's touch, ironic smile...

Sakura knew it was wrong. He was a traitor, he left everything she loved. He almost killed her precious friends and Naruto. Those sins couldn't be forgotten so easily. And yet, Sakura often started at the photos of team 7, wishing for him to come back, imagining how it would be to have him back...

During the time when the famous Kakashi trio was still together, she was really happy. Sasuke was actually the first person who sent her virgin heart into fluttering. He gave her support and motivation, just being there.

_The Fifth rule of a Konoha ninja: When you love someone, make it last for a lifetime._

Sakura wasn't stupid; she knew that things will never be the same again. No matter if he returned, they would never be together. She couldn't; not after what he had done. She was, unlike him, loyal and faithful to the ones she loved. To the ones that loved her. She wouldn't be so ungrateful.

But still, on lonely nights, her mind would drift to the dark haired man, imagining his soft voice and touch.

Inside, Sakura was dieing with guilt and regret for Naruto. He deserved so much more after what he gave her.

She was sometimes so angry and disgusted with herself that it felt hard to breathe. Naruto suffered too because of what happened to their comrade and she was just adding pain to it. She wanted to be honest, truly. But each time she found him smiling with love and trust, just like a naive child to her, she couldn't bring herself to show her own feelings.

Naruto was precious to her; but it wasn't love. Nope, it was something different from what she felt for Sasuke. She was always trying t be better, braver, more feline when the sharingan user was still around. She didn't do it around Naruto.

Was it because she didn't need to fear rejection?

For Naruto, she would die just to see him smile. His blue eyes were drawing her, his previously annoying, cheerful chatter was making her laugh with pure mirth. That never happened with Sasuke.

So many beautiful coupes were destroyed by death in deadly missions. Sakura even knew few of them, not to mention she belonged to it as well. In this world the risk of falling in love equals the risk of heartbreak and great emotional suffering. Not all people are brave enough to develop stronger feelings of devotion to another ninja.

It this world, loving someone means constant fear, that dull ache in your chest when your lover is late or injured. And that emptiness that's left after theirs death really makes you want to die. Such people were the ones who died on the missions the most often. And they were grateful for it.

If it weren't for reproduction, love would be most probably forbidden in ever fighting village.

A shinobi's path was a dark one indeed.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" But, as Sakura thought, spotting a blond haired ninja waving wildly to her, there's always a ray of sunlight in it.

* * *

_Tap, tap_

Hinata glanced around the room. It was late at night and most probably everyone was asleep. Quickly, she opened the window to let the impatient boy inside.

"Finally! You know how long I had to look for the right room? Why didn't you tell me you changed bedrooms with Hanabi?" The man barked in a very friendly, dog-alike manner, grabbing the slim waist. "Not to mention those guards...Why are there so many of them, anyways?"

"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry...I didn't know how to inform you. And those guards are here because the threat from the branch members is getting even more serious." The girl sighed. "Ever since Neji-nii-san disappeared, they were furious with my father. He wanted to ask Neji to be the next clan head and that would most surely help the branch family but now..." She trailed. Kiba nodded. "I see. Maybe if you were the head..." His eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Hush, Kiba-kun! We need to be very quiet! And besides, you know it'll never be like this. You will be never accepted, no matter what. And it's more likely that Hanabi will be in my position."

"I always wondered...Shouldn't she have a seal as well? she is your father's second daughter, right?" Kiba changed the topic, masking the disappointment.

_The Sixth rule of a Konoha ninja: Shinobi has no hope._

"Yes...But we had different mother. She is the first daughter of my dad's second wife." Hinata confessed, warping her arms around the boys neck.

He was always there for her. While it was Naruto whom she admired, Kiba was the one who she grew to love. He was caring and so much like Uzumaki. Loud and arrogant. In his presence, she always felt as if she was someone too; he asked for her opinions, took note to them carefully. Finally, she found someone who wanted to listen and was patient enough. Naruto always passed by her, never stopping to look or pay interest to what she wanted to say. He never took the effort to interpret her stuttering. Her medicine was useless to him; his wounds healed by themselves and the deeper cuts needed more experienced doctors. Not her homemade ointment.

Kiba was a chuunin and he would probably always be a chuunin. Her weak remedy worked on him perfectly well.

But for how long? This was the question that was buried inside her mind for the past months. They couldn't continue like that forever. One day, Hinata will have to be married to the man her father chooses. The white-eyed girl was always worried about the future.

Right now though, she didn't want to dwell on it anymore. All that counted to her was the warm and protective embrace that surrounded her.

"I brought Akamaru with me," his hushed whisper reached her ears. She shivered. "Oh, that's so nice. Where is he?" Hinata always loved animals. Those cute kittens, puppies always seemed so careless, so much in need of protection. And Hinata could give it to them.

Being with Shino on one Team taught her to not be disgusted by bugs. Even a little fly has feelings and needs protection from others. Maybe even more than puppies and kittens.

Kiba with his doggy attitude always made her want to cuddle him, protect from any harm although she knew that it was something she could never give him. It was just the opposite. Kiba was her guard dog.

Footsteps shook her out from the sweet reverie she was having. Panicking, she pushed Kiba away. "Kiba-kun, hurry! You need to get out of here, now! Someone's coming..." Ignoring her protests, the Inuzuka kid pushed his face into her neck, sniffing it. "Just a little more..." he mumbled, drowsy with the sweet scent emanating from her. He always took every risk he could, not thinking about the consequences.

"Kiba-kun, there's no time! Hurry, hurry!" Finally freeing herself, she pushed him outside. A quick kiss and he was gone in the darkness of the night. The Hyuuga girl trotted to her bed and covered herself up to her chin. The door opened.

"Hinata-sama. I heard something. Is everything alright?" It was her cousin, one of the ninja guards. His tone was cold and it sent shudders down the woman's spine. He waited a little and, not bothering to even check if there's a foreign chakra inside, he closed the door.

Hinata was so relived that she couldn't sleep. After every night like that, she felt restless. And all she could do, was think and hate herself. She was betraying her own family, her father, sister and everyone. She despised herself for it. And yet...before every meeting with Kiba, she had no regrets only a feeling that it's just like it should be.

Their relationship was like another tale where Hinata was Konoha's Juliet and Kiba was her Romeo. She could only pray for a better ending.

* * *

"Lee...please...let's take a break..." Tenten huffed, slipping to her knees. She was covered in sweat, her skin was burning not to mention her muscles. The exams were coming pretty fast and she didn't want to lose to Temari again. She had to rely on something more than just her weapons, so she choose taijutsu, having an excellent tutor. 

"As you wish, Ten-chan." Rock Lee sat by her, cross legged. He, himself looked quite tired from the intense training session they just experienced, but it was nothing compared to his girlfriend. A moment of silence passed by them, interrupted only by harsh pants. "You're getting better and better, Tenten. Really. Your speed is amazing and the strength is quite big too. All you need to do now is to practice some combos and accuracy of your kicks. Since you always fought by weapons, your arms have a marvelous aim. Though, your legs need more attention." If there was one thing Lee was serious about, it was training and missions. He knew that on practice deepened your chances of survival. He learned it the hard way.

The woman smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Lee. But I'm nowhere compared to you." She sighed a little. "Maybe I should also develop some ninjutsu attacks? That might be helpful." Her companion looked at her regretfully. "You know I can't help you there, Ten-chan." That was right. Lee, as much as he was a shinobi, he never used ninja techniques. His strength was pure, raw animal force and brutality, masked by complicated combos, moves that only increased it's deadliness.

Tenten, on the other hand, also hadn't developed any special seal techniques. Her deadly equipment consisted of every kind of weapons that could be invented. Each one had it's own destination and it was hard to remember every one. Somehow, she managed that.

Tenten had a great way of doing it. She just imagined that she was a kunai, being thrown to bury in the enemies body. It always worked.

"I know that, Lee. Maybe it could be something without seals, just weapons..." That was so funny. She could remember every kunai, shuriken, sword she had, but she couldn't remember any seal. "Then it would be just what you are doing, fighting with weapons." Her teammate smiled, getting up. "Yosh! Let's get back to training!" The girl groaned.

Pushing herself up, she took an attacking position. Lee prepared to defend himself.

They stood, unmoving for minutes, when the girl suddenly rushed forward. Remembering what Lee told her about her legs, she concentrated on using them. About five, six kunais flew to his right and left side, making it impossible to move anywhere but backwards. He did various flip flops, only to be met with her foot right in front of his face. Lee blocked it, immobilizing the limb with his bandage, when her fist hit him in the side. He winced, but managed to catch it as well and warp it with her leg. Using a sword, hidden in her sleeve, Tenten cut the wrappings and jumped backwards. Hand to hand combat wasn't her specialty. She had to find a method to force him to fight in a distance...

On training fields, if you want a session to be successful, you have to treat your partner like your enemy, but never reaching the limits. Tenten couldn't risk injuring Lee, so almost all her serious attacks with weapons were useless. She had to think of a combo...

_Seventh rule of a Konoha ninja: If a shinobi has to be sacrificed in order to pull through a mission, then so be it._

_I got it!_ Lee was quick and had very good reflex. She had to use it against him.

Summoning all her chakra to her feet, she leapt out to him, attacking from various sides, but never hitting. Unexpectedly, his kick shot her right into an old battered tree, creating a big hole in it.

When she didn't come out for some time, he grew worried. His strength couldn't be so big...could it?

A punch in the back of his head blocked all reasonable thoughts. Immediately, he turned around ready to strike his opponent when a kunai sliced his arm a little. Gasping with the sudden pain, he took a step backwards.

Tenten continued to beat him, like she was in some kind of furious rage. Punch after punch, kick after kick and in spare time she threw what remained of her shurikens. Lee was really good at dodging so not many actually hit him. She didn't have to worry.

The boy was almost in the hole he created...perfect. Just one more step...

_Cling!_

A giant log with weapons buried in it fell on him. He crashed it with a powerful kick, losing concentration just for a mere second.

_Gotcha!_ Victoriously, Tenten started to kick him in the back, just like he did in his Lotus combo. His spine was cracking more and more...

Tenten stopped. She couldn't cross the line. Dazed from her kicks, her boyfriend kneeled by her, after a graceful landing.

"Oh, Ten-chan! That was so amazing! You finally felt the power of youth! Gai-sensei will be so proud of you and me! Now all you need to do is form a chain of analyzed moves and you have your own combo!" He wailed. The woman smiled with satisfaction. The exams were near and she was finally getting somewhere. She managed to get Lee on his knees, at last.

* * *

The sun was already setting down, and the fighting noises coming from the training hadn't even quieted down a little. The orange light shined on the two shinobis, standing in front of each other, panting harshly. 

"Damn you, Shikamaru"One of them, to be more precise, a blonde girl, spoke letting an exasperated sigh. She rushed forward to let out a set of furious attacks, every filled with chakra. "Fight me like a man!"

He summoned the last bits of the energy he had to his feet and used it to create unearthly speed just to avoid her hits. When the girl tripped, falling with exhaustion, he finally decided to speak. "I can't."

Why...the...hell...NOT!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Ino was angry, to say the least. Since noon they trained for the jounin exams and while ninjutsu and genjutsu went pretty well, taijutsu was a disaster. She felt as if she was just fighting with herself, punching and kicking air. Shika only dodged, never even trying to hit her. She cursed under her breath.

"A real man can't hit a girl." He explained like it was the most natural thing to say. It made perfect sense to him; that was what his father always said and he understood it.

"In this country, everyone is equal! Times, when woman were only wives and mothers passed!" The girl yelled, both to him and to the world. Right now, she hated him and everyone else. She hated that lazy smile on his face, full of understanding and doubt.

A sudden wave of adrenaline washed through her veins, blocking every thought. It was directed at the boy in front of her and she watched as her legs sprinted in his direction and started to aim at his stomach. Shikamaru avoided them where he could, but Ino knew his weak spots in defense. He was too lazy to even correct them.

_Left, right, right, down, left...NOW!_

A high kick connected with Shikamaru's chin and threw him backwards. He landed on his back, tearing his shirt a little. His mouth opened and let out a groan of pure discomfort.

"You're even worse than everyone else." She said, calm again after she let out all her anger. The sight of him lying at her feet was strangely satisfying, even if she felt like suffocating him. One day, she probably will. Right now, she settled for kicking some sand on his face. He moaned and started to rub his eyes energetically, to get the dirt out.

"Nowadays, this is called a sexism. That's who you are and so is everyone else." Shika winced. She was really being unfair. "That's...not it." he protested weakly, still lying on his back. "It's the tradition of my clan and besides I can't hit you because you're..."

"That's not important!" Ino screeched. If he wasn't on his back, she would have kicked him.

_The Eighth rule of Konoha Ninja: Treat your comrades with respect you want to earn. _

"You know what's important here? You want to know? I'll tell you what, then. You have no respect for me. Nothing! You think like them too, don't you? You think I'm only good in seduction, right? Everything that's good in me is my body, right? It doesn't matter to you that I'm here, working myself numb just to take this blasted exam with you...Nope, it doesn't. Maybe I should just ditch it. What's the point, anyways? I'm going to be in seduction anyways. That's my freaking fate!" Angry and humiliated, she kicked the ground, this time avoiding Shikamaru's face, which was still lying in the same place, it's expression unreadable. She turned around and started walking away. When her knees gave up, scraped the ground and she made no movement, only some muttering, he considered it to be safe to get up. Carefully, he went to her side, leaning a little to hear her mumbling.

Guilt started to form in the pit of her soul. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. Did I hurt you?" He shook his head. It was nothing compared to the state Ino was in. Looking disbelievingly at him, the girl took out a clean tissue and started to wipe his red eyes. He closed them in content, just enjoying her delicate touch and the pain slowly disappearing. Giving in to the temptation, he laid his head down, until it rested in her lap. With his eyes still closed, he blocked all his thinking and just enjoyed her near presence.

Ino smiled, feeling completely at peace. Stopping with cleaning his eyes, she moved to his hair not paying any mind to the fact that it was wet with sweat and dirty. It felt comforting.

when they were like this, it never felt silly or embarrassing to confess things that bothered her to him. It felt almost natural; as if they were connected somehow. A little unsure, she started. "I'm sorry for jumping at you like this Shikamaru. I was just worried...that it'll be the same like with that chuunin exam. That I'll be left behind again." Her caresses paused for a second, then continued. Shikamaru winced. He didn't want to think about such things now. He knew what she referred to; that gap in their relationship when they were going on a different ranked missions. The impossibility to understand their problems, when Ino was still a genin worrying about a chuunin exam and he was a chuunin leader, worrying about his teammates.

Feeling to tired and lazy to actually find some believable words of comfort, he choose a simple gesture. He gently squeezed her slim hand, his way of saying: I'll always be by your side, no matter what. So don't worry and stop being so troublesome.

Four different couples. Four different relationship. And this is the story of every one of them.

_Meanwhile in the Sound village..._

"His determinacy and resistance is remarkable." Kabuto noted, untying the man who fell limply on the hard floor with a sickening crunch.

"But you will get him to talk, won't you?" A long haired male asked, watching his companion carefully. The silver haired man with glasses nodded. "That's for certain. Sooner or later." With those words, he took the empty bottle and left, followed closely by Orochimaru.

Still silent, Sasuke took one last glance at the lying prisoner before closing the door.

_Soon._

Slowly, the Hyuuga awoke his body still unused to the change of position. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. Everything was hurting. Every cell of his body felt as if it was screaming with agony.

Neji glanced to the small puddle on the ground. It was lighted a little by the pale beams of moonlight.

His eyes...once filled with no emotion, only arrogant confidence...the significant eyes of a Hyuuga, the one with famous Byakugan...

... Now were filled with despair and anguish.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Really that bad? I'm sorry for the lack of action but I wanted this chappie to be kind of...'quiet before storm'. Please tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh...my...God...I just read this fanfic all over again to gain some inspiration and...four words: It. Is. A. Crap. Seriously, no wonder no one wants to review! It's sooo bad...I'm seriously considering putting it on hiatus or deleting it. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

„Are you sure, Reiko?" Tsunade asked, resting her chin on her palms. The young man in front of her, nodded. "Yes. I'm positive that it was _him_. There's no mistake. You see, Hokage-sama, those eyes..."

"Yes, I know. Those eyes..." The blond woman nodded thoughtfully and sighed. "You are dismissed." She stared gloomily at the glass filled with alcohol on her desk, then looked outside the window, where the whole village was grey with the falling rain.

"Tsunde-sama, did something happen?" Sakura asked, pausing in her training. The technique she was about to learn was the most complex she had ever seen, and Haruno couldn't concentrate while her teacher was constantly sighing with distress.

"Actually, yes." Hesitating a little, the older woman carried on. "There were some serious...rumors. If they are true, Konoha is in great danger. To make matters worse, Naruto, Shikamaru and others are on a jounin exam in Suna. Who knows how long it'll take them to come back..."

Dread gripped Sakura's heart. "Is...is it true what Kakashi-sensei said? That...that it's so dangerous?"

Looking at her with sympathy, her tutor nodded. "Yes. Each jounin exam depends on the ninja's chuunin test. They are very similar to compare how much shinobi's have improved over the years. In this year, it's probably the most dangerous ever. First part takes place on the desert, where about fifty various warriors have to survive until only ten of them are left. Of course, you may give up any time. The second part is less difficult, just a tournament. However, Leaf is in disadvantage here. We're not used to the sand and conditions of the wilderness. I'm afraid that some...may not survive." With those words, the woman looked away, with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Ino went there too. Do...do you think she'll be alright?" Suddenly remembering her friend, the young woman asked, already fearing the answer.

"I'm not sure but I suppose that Nara won't let her get hurt. We'll have to wait. Remember the eleventh rule, Sakura. Right now, I'm more concerned about Konoha condition. Without our political strategist and Naruto in case of any attack, we might not last long. Especially, if the attacker was...we have to have faith in them."

None of them were sure if those words were spoken to Sakura or to the Hokage.

As the leader of her beloved village, Tsunade understood that it was their life path. However, that didn't mean that she will ever accept the cruelty of the world around her.

"Ouch!" Kiba winced, twitching his arm in reflex. Hinata paused, looking up to him from her knees.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. But it's a really deep cut and maybe you should go and see a better..."

"No," Kiba protested rapidly. "I'm fine. Though, lately the attacks on missions became more and more violent. I'm afraid that Sound is preparing some nasty surprise for us..." He wriggled his nose in disgust. Akamaru barked in agreement, rising his head.

"You don't think that there'll be a war, do you?" The Hyuuga girl asked worriedly, gently caressing his bandaged knee. The boy sighed, relaxing for a moment. "Of course not! I mean, a war is the last thing we need now! It causes too many destructions...Even those idiots from Sound have to understand that." Nodding to emphasize his words, Inuzuka closed his eyes.

_The Ninth rule of a Konoha ninja: Denial is self-destruction_

The boy snapped his eyes open. "I mean, " he corrected himself, bowing slightly his head, "Even if there's a war, we'll just have to face it! And win!" To ensure both, him and the girl, he smiled a wolfish grin.

Hinata also smiled with shy confidence. Inside both of them knew the truth. Soon, the two lovers will be torn apart again, just like many other people.

_Meanwhile, on the desert..._

"This...this is unbearable." Ino sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. She was hiding under a sharp rock, it's edges providing shadow from the burning sun. She looked at her hands, covered in bruises and burns. Putting traps all around her cost a lot of strength and resistance, not to mention constantly alarmed senses. What's more, they were all already discovered and used by various creatures. None of them were good enough to eat, unfortunately. She was starving, even though the woman should be used to extreme diets. Instead of nice meal, scorpions, snakes and other lethal creatures waited for her at the desert, when night fell...

Ino wasn't good at handling heat. She was naturally pale and her skin was sensitive to heat. At Konoha summer it was already bad, but this...

Already going drowsy with warmth, she felt the beginning of sun strike and so, she didn't notice the figure above her.

_I wonder...how are the others?_

_Few days earlier...**Flashback**_

„_Hello, Konoha wimps!" A voice with a strong hint of bossy attitude yelled to them. Soon, everyone saw a young, blonde woman running in their direction. She put her hands on her hips. "So, these are the representatives of the Leaf village, eh?" She asked, eyeing them critically. "Anyways, your rooms are in the Gaara's quarters. He apologizes, but he won't be able to meet you, Naruto, before the exams. Only after. If..." Her lips curled in a sarcastic and a little sadistic smile, "...You survive." Her gaze stopped on Shikamaru. "Oh, it's you, Deer-Boy. What're you doing here, doesn't our genius think that the jounin exam is too troublesome?" She mocked him. The asked boy half smiled, half scowled. "Sure it is, Temari. I'll probably fight against a girl again." He sighed theatrically. "How troublesome."_

_The girl wagged a finger in front of his face. "Oh, but I so hope you'll go against me again; This time I'm going to kick your ass good!" She smiled teasingly and bid them a quick goodbye by slapping the poor boy on the behind, ignoring the scandalized look on his face. She continued to wave at them until she and her brothers were out of view. _

"_Temari really has no shame." Shikamaru announced, massaging his ram. Ino nodded energetically, after glaring in the direction the older girl strolled away. She kept mumbling something about perverted sand nins for the entire time when the whole group was heading to the Kazekage's residence. _

"_This is really nice!" Ino twirled in the apartment. She and Shikamaru were accommodated together, just like Lee and Tenten. Naruto was in a special room, near Gaara's. The Sand leader still hoped to have a little talk with the blonde before the exams. As for the rest of the pairs, they requested to be put like this._

"_Hn." Shika barely acknowledged her presence. He already occupied the huge bed in the middle, not bothering to even take off his shoes. He closed his eyes, hoping to get to magazine some sleep before the test. He knew he'll need it._

_Ino pouted. "Shika, you're no fun." With that, she proceeded to the bathroom, slipping of her shoes. The examination started tomorrow in the morning and she wanted to be refreshed and clean. The boy on the bed slowly lifted one eyelid, hanging his gaze on her legs, before he closed it again, having a painful sigh._

_The cold water streamed down her body. Slowly, she took a sponge, poured some soap on it and started to scrub her body. From every unwanted touch. From every lewd glance._

_When she was younger, the thought of her body creating lust in a man, made her feel really excited and appreciated. Now when she experienced it, it turned out to be something opposite._

_Like she was an item, something to fuck with no feeling._

_Idly, Ino wondered if Shikamaru saw her in the same light. She doubted it- Shika was a sensitive, loving and caring man, someone who respected people for who they were, not what they look like. Take a look on his friendship with Chouji, for example._

_Ino knew the risks. She heard the tales of many candidates for jounin that never came back. She was thinking about taking one more step further in their relationship for a long time, and it seemed a perfect occasion. Besides, Ino didn't want to die, being a virgin. It sounded so...unstylish for a nineteen year old woman._

_Of course, she wasn't desperate; she just wanted to wait for a perfect opportunity._

_Her hand encountered something familiar on her skin. It hurt, a small twinge of pain. Wincing, she inspected it. Just like she thought, it was her old cut, the one that left that small scar on her previously flawless skin. She cursed loudly, annoyed._

_Shikamaru heard her raised voice and his left eyebrow slightly raised above his closed eye. Absentmindedly, his hand went to the long scar on his muscled chest, tracing it slowly. He scowled slightly and groaned. "How troublesome..."_

_Finally, Ino was finished with drying her long hair and the annoying buzz stopped. He could rest. _

_...Or not._

_Shikamaru's eyes just wouldn't close, no matter how hard he tried, when Ino was sitting on the opposite side of bed, wearing only a blue, cotton bathrobe. She was turned with her back to him, and he thanked her silently for that because he could ogle her without any second thoughts. Her actions were hypnotizing; both hands moving, brushing the long, blond ponytail. _

_One hand was holding a brush, which was stirring slowly through her strands, once in a while exposing a pale, slightly wet shoulder, while the other was holding the braid in place. Someone, probably Kiba or Naruto told him that girls looked sexier with damper hair and Shika agreed wholeheartedly with that._

_Somehow, his body moved on it's own when he sat, his arms slowly encircling her frame, his legs spreading on both her sides. Gently, as to not frighten her, he pushed her back to his chest, pressing it tightly. She didn't stiffen instinctively like before; almost instantly she relaxed and leaned into him, slightly cocking her head to listen to his heartbeat. He could feel water slowly seeping from her hair through his shirt, wetting it gradually. _

_Ino didn't know how, but she could sense it. And when he started to kiss her neck gently, slowly, very slowly, slipping of her bathrobe, she was sure that he wanted her. The sensations he created were really pleasant and excitedly new. Unlike those pigs she had to deal with, he was going little by little, and what's more, it was really feeling nice and pleasurable, so she could gather her thoughts and concentrate on what she should do. On her missions, those perverts literally ripped her clothes off her and she could barely stop them before they took off her underwear. Not to mention, there was no human feelings in it, nothing what that lazy genius put in his every, even the smallest kiss. Shikamaru...she could think all those things and he still hold her robe above her breasts, right now concentrating on her neck and face, gently caressing it with his other free hand. He was still sitting behind her so she couldn't see his expression on it, but she could at least feel it as he pressed his face into her shoulder. Thanks to that, the Yamanaka could be aware of the heat emanating from it. He traveled up to her neck, his lips stopping at her ear, his other hand resting on her waist probably for a long time before Ino noticed it. He whispered shyly in her ear, his deep voice shaking with uncertainty and desire: _

_If we do this, I won't be able to let you go, ever._

_He managed to hear her answer through the noise his heart was creating, her own voice matching his. _

_I don't want you to. _

_Her arm wandered to his head, pushing it down so it met hers in a heated kiss. When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on her back, her robe, all ruffled though still on her, with the young Nara's both legs on her one side, while his torso was hovering over her. Both his hands were placed on the two sides by her head. When Shikamaru bent down once again, she felt a wave of heat go through her veins, giving her heart a faster pace, making her light and so warm..._

_When Shikamaru's large hand hungrily traced her bare arm, she managed to think one more sensible thought before her mind got blank, with only her boyfriend inside._

"_I think I understand, Tenten...What makes it beautiful, it's the feeling..."_

_**End Flashback**_

_In other part of the forest..._

"Damn, these guys are tough!" Tenten gasped, trying to defend herself from the other, nameless ninja. It was already the third day and her weapons needed to be sharpened, badly. She won't last long, like this...

The sand kept making her lose balance and waves of high temperature worsen her sight. Thank god for those few trees, growing here for some miracle...

Aiming a high kick right in the shinobi's chin, she threw a kunai to end this. However, it slipped of the barrier that the ninja implied and went straight towards her. She could already see it in her face, right in the eye...

"Konoha Wind Strike!" A familiar kick pushed the weapon out of her way and scared the unsuccessful killer.

"Well, Ten-chan. Seems like you need help, eh?" The girl nodded, gasping for air.

"Is it just me, or are they really only attacking my person?" She half asked, half complained. Lee gave her a small laugh. "It's just you. I killed about two in the last three days and it was only in self-defense. But, Ten-chan don't give up!" He gave her a good guy pose and pumped fist in the air "You can't give up! We have to show Sand how good Konoha warriors are!" A terrifying scream interrupted their conversation. The pair looked at each other, stunned.

_Naruto!_

"Come to me, girl...come to me..." The ninja chanted, drawing her out of the hideout. Unable to control her movements, she rose, intending to follow the order...

Fortunately, a scorpion bit her in the leg, causing pain and poison flow in her veins. She snapped back to the reality. With sudden fear she looked at her opponent, who cursed.

"Damn, I wanted to finish it calmly and quietly...But I guess a fight is necessary." He charged towards the still stunned girl.

Ino got a hold of her sword and ran towards him. Her legs felt like jelly and she had troubles concentrating, so it was no surprise when she was met wit a punch in her face and flew back.

The male smirked, dashing to her and kicking her continually in the stomach. Soon, she started to spit blood. She silently pleaded him to stop, eyes started to glisten on her eyelashes. He only smiled in return, adding more chakra to his kicks.

Ino spat more blood with saliva, feeling that very soon she would die, in such humiliating way. She bit back a sob.

And then, the pain was gone. For a moment, she felt relief until something big, very big stabbed her from the behind, making a hole in her abdomen.

The Yamanaka was so close to fainting, yet she found strength to look back and see one of the sharp edges right in her. She felt like a roasting chicken, the heat still causing damage on her concentration and body. Blood dripped in a small stream on the ground.

"You, Konoha scum." The man hissed grabbing her hair and titling her head up roughly. "I expected a better fight from you, little bitch. You are from the famous Leaf, aren't you? You guys are thought t be the best shinobi's; not even Sand could compare to you. Or so they say." He pulled her hair, all soaked in her own blood.

Her blood...

"Konoha is nothing, it seems. I'm going to eliminate you one by one. First you, rotting right here, slowly...then... I saw this pineapple boy, heading this way. I'll start with him. Let's hope he'll be some challenge."

Ino eyes widened. Shikamaru.

Her blood...

His blood...

She has to stop him.

Pushing herself up, the rock was forced out of her body. She glared with sudden and passionate hatred towards the slowly disappearing ninja.

_Because you can be strong only when you defend someone you love._

She charged once again, not seeing anything, either from heat or that anger that washed through her. Although she saw herself dashing towards him, still feeling the blood dripping from her like a river. He threw some kunais and shurikens into her body, however her legs wouldn't stop running despite her pain and all her senses could feel was the characteristic wetness and the disgusting taste of blood in her mouth. And it was slowly fading...

The ninja smiled.

"You...bastard..." Naruto spat, lifting himself from the ground slowly. He glared in the man's direction. "How dare you do this to us...Sasuke!"

The said man smirked. "Calm down...friend." He flashed a cold grin. Naruto growled.

"I am not your friend...The Sasuke before me isn't my friend...He's just a bastard, trying to destroy everything I love. I swear, if you do this to Konoha, I'll..." The sharingan user raised his hand.

"We'll meet soon, Naruto...Then we'll talk. Right now, I'm busy. I have to return to Sound as soon as possible" He made a motion to leave.

"I'm not letting you go so easily, Uchiha!" The other boy shouted, causing the dark one to smirk.

"I knew you wouldn't. Kumo-Shibari!" A few hands seal and a web already flew towards the unsuspecting blond. Being immobilized, Naruto could only scream insults and cursing after the fleeing man.

_Few hours earlier... _

"Sir, this time I've found something to make him talk, for sure." The silver haired man said, entering the dimly lighted cell. Several corpses hang on the wall, many of them without some body parts, all with a haunted, terrified expression on their faces.

"Is that so, Kabuto? I'm surprised that you managed so quickly, it took you only, oh, six months?" Orochimaru replied, with sarcasm evident in his voice. Kabuto shook the little bottle. "I didn't want to use it, but I guess we have no choice. It's made from a deadly shinobi plant, Shilimahlo Judakuma. It causes several damages to the body and we're still unsure how it works. You may drink little drip and lose all your senses or swallow a bucket and nothing will happen. Sometimes, the symptoms may show very late. What's more,"-once again, he shook the bottle-"This half of the drink is prepared from it. Not to mention, the poison of your snakes, Orochimaru-sama." He bowed slightly, eyes shining behind the glasses. The man with long hair smiled, nodding towards the limp body sprawled on the floor.

Kabuto hesitated. "Are you sure, Orochimaru-sama? Remember what it had done to our last experiment." Both of them glanced at the heap in the shadow corner.

Once you look closer on it, it will prove to be a truly horrendous sight. It was a dead body of a creature, which not so long ago was man, like us. The sex was impossible to recognize as it was missing various parts of body. There were giant holes with bones pocking outside and rotten red meat, full of white worms. The larva's were wriggling, preparing to lay new eggs in their putrid paradise, feeding with human meat.

Neither of the three alive, conscious people present in the cell seemed to be even a little bit disgusted. Once again, the tallest nodded towards the Hyuuga lying on the floor.

Slowly, Kabuto approached the white-eyed man, grabbing his chin and forcing him to drink everything in the small bottle.

Neji didn't even feel someone touching his burned skin. However, when he sensed the flaming sensation go down his throat to his stomach, his pale eyes snapped open. His own body sat up, without him doing so. He wasn't in control of it anymore. On his very own eyes, the skin on his arm started to melt, showing raw meat. The blood was flowing streams from this wound as well as from the others that started to form on his body. The meat started to thaw, demonstrating his white bones. His eyes widened horribly when he could look through the bone on his arm on the wall in front of him.

He didn't even know when he started to scream and squirm on the floor, covering it with blood and adding dirt to the already filthy and moist ground. He didn't know if he was yelling out of fear or pain; it was too much for him to feel at once. He came round when he was already on his knees, both his arms only bones with hands still untouched by the moisture, hugging Orochimaru's legs and spilling every secret hideout and plans to the traitor. He tried to shut his mouth but it was no use; his body and mind had enough. It threw out every shinobi rule he treasured and lived by since his early days and acted on animal instinct. Finally he gave up too, and crying at Konoha, himself and every corpse in this room, begged for something, anything to make the agony go away. On the last brick of sanity, he could feel only a strong kick in the face, right into his visible cheek bones and then, he fell into darkness.

"Finally." Orochimaru smirked, a inhuman glint sparkling in his eyes. "The time has come. In about three-four days, Konoha will be ours. I've waited so long...collected force...faithful soldiers, weapons...The day of revenge will soon come. I will prepare plans to attack that bloody Leaf village right in it's heart. Firstly, the Hokage monument and then the memorial...Everyone will die, not knowing what hit them. A bloody village it will be, indeed." A cruel smile spread on his face.

_The Tenth rule of a Konoha ninja: A way of a ninja, is stealth._

"I know every secret passage. every hideout. They can't escape...No one will survive. No one, you hear that Sarutobi? Everything you loved, all your family will be dead! By the hands of your very own student, all thanks to you!" He was yelling now, his voice still ringing in the room. Suddenly, he turned, quickly heading to the door. He paused at the door frame, not looking back. "I leave the Hyuuga under your care, Sasuke. I don't need him anymore; do as you please with it." Saying those final words, he emerged out with Kabuto leaving soon after.

Dark, emotionless eyes with sharingan, rested on Neji, who was breathing slightly. Slowly, the Uchiha stood up, nearing the byakugan user.

_Soon._

_The Eleventh rule of a Konoha ninja: In a shinobi's life, only death is certain._

_

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is so bad because it was written on writer's block. I'm seriously considering putting it on hiatus and stopping this writing buisness. I'm no good...Actually, I'm in such depression, despite Easter, that probably only 30 reviews would shake me out of it... never is going to happen. 


End file.
